Slave to the Heart
by phantomwriter16
Summary: The Fentons were recently purchased as slaves to work the Manson estate. Love begins to spark between Sam Manson and Danny Fenton. However, their social statuses threaten their chances of being together, as well as Danny's secret. Will Sam find out what it is? What does it have to do with the mysterious Phantom? And what lengths will Sam go to for the one she loves? Don't own DP.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: First FanFiction! Yay! :D This is basically a love story set back about in the 15-16th century in England. I know that this story may not accurately represent all the cultural aspects of this time frame but oh well! Sorry for any grammar errors in here, I looked through this as thoroughly as I could! Well, hope you enjoy!**

I was brutally yanked out of the peaceful bliss that is sleep by the lone beam of sunlight that managed to slip past my thick black curtains. For a big bright ball in the sky, it sure does have great aim. Every morning it manages to angle itself perfectly to bombard my eyes with its blinding light. Never fails. Adjusting my curtains doesn't help either. Trust me, I've tried countless times.

Groaning in protest, I rolled over, trying to prolong my sleep. I was about to cross the bridge into dreamland when a shrill, obnoxious voice pierced the air.

"Sammykins!" The door opened; I groaned again. "Time to rise and shine!"

"No thanks," I replied sourly. I wasn't a morning person, and no matter how many times I tried to tell my mother that, it wasn't getting through her thick skull.

"But Samantha, its such a beautiful day! You can't stay cooped up in this… this… dreadful, depressing room all day! I've been telling you we should put some color into this room- liven it up a bit."

"For the billionth time, its Sam. And no, I like my room just how it is and I feel like staying in here a little while longer, so if you don't mind…" I retorted through clenched teeth while stuffing my head under my pillow.

"Fine, I'll leave," she spit back, disappointment and anger very clear in her voice. She then changed to an all-too-chipper tone to add, "Oh but one more thing, just so you're aware, your father has purchased some more help with the Manor." Then she left, shutting the door behind her.

'Help'. The 'polite' way my parents referred to the slaves. Honestly, it made me sick. I mean, yeah, we needed people to work our large estate, but can't we at least pay the poor people for their work? We had plenty of money to afford it. My parents, however, insisted that, "Why pay for the service we can get for free and spend our money for more practical reasons." Yeah, like all those ridiculous parties they have just to show off their wealth to their shallow friends, as if it was a competition. Gag me.

I wonder what poor innocent souls my parents dragged in this time. Oh well, I'll find out soon enough, but for now, sleep time.

…

I slept for as long as I pleased, waking up refreshed and in a better mood than earlier. I stretched my muscles to prepare them for getting out of bed. It felt nice as I flexed and relaxed, getting out all the stiffness that sleep left me. I went completely limp for a moment before darting out of my bed, dancing and twirling around my room. I don't know why, but I was just in a great mood today. Probably because I had plenty of free time to catch up on my book.

I dashed over to my dresser, pulling out a long dress. I didn't particularly like dresses, but having them black, violet or both was a nice compromise with my parents. I was a fairly simple dress; the fabric was a deep violet. It came a couple inches down from my collar bones and stretched past my feet. Shiny black buttons traced down the front, from the collar down past my belly button. My long sleeves silt up past my elbows, revealing a midnight black fabric underneath. It wasn't much, but it was fairly figure flattering. I stuck some black flats on my unseen feet and brushed out my onyx, shoulder-length hair and left it free.

I grabbed my book off the shelf and headed out. I liked reading outside on the bench by the small pond in the shade of the willow. It was very beautiful, and quite peaceful. I enjoyed nature. It gave me an escape from the judgments, the ridicule, and the pressures society and my parents put on me to be perfect. It just accepted me for who I was and loved me and all my imperfections.

I wasted no time, opening my romance novel and stumbling down the stairs. I had a fetish for love stories. I figured I would never be able to find my "Romeo", so I settled for reading about other people's perfect love story. Its not that I wasn't pretty, but I don't particularly stand out- not like the Sanchez's daughter, Paulina. Plus, in the eyes of many, I was seen as "weird". My unique personality scared off many of my potential suitors. Oh well, that's what I get for being an individual in this society.

It did hurt, though. Not that I cared about those brainless idiots my parents set me up with, but constant rejection and shunning can wear on even the strongest of people. I often found myself surrounded by happy dancing couples at parties; guys lining up just to get two minutes with lovely young woman my age, yet not even bothering to spare me a second glance. It's not that I want men like that, but I dream of meeting a guy who can be so much deeper… a guy who sees beyond looks and can understand a appreciate my personality without automatically labeling me as a 'freak'. It was discouraging to go to party after party, praying to finally meet the guy of my dreams with no luck at all. I was beginning to give up hope. My life would never turn out like a fairytale love story.

I made it down the stairs and burst out the front door, trying to free my mind from those depressing thoughts. Once outside, I took in the lovely scent of fresh air-which did improve my mood-all the while not letting my eyes leave my book. I was deep into my trance of reading when I hit something. Hard. Rubbing my aching head and groaning, I searched around for my book, only to be drawn from my search by a male voice.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, are you okay?"

As I looked towards the voice, I found myself entranced by the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen.

**A/N: Did you like it? Haha I hope so! I'll try to update as often as possible and Chapter 2 should be posted soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed my story! I appreciate it! And now, I present Chapter 2! Hope y'all enjoy!**

_Wow, _was all I could think as I gazed up at the attractive guy I just ran into. Sometimes, my clumsiness pays off.

I looked my victim over. He had a nice body. He was muscular but lean. He wasn't like those guys that have a cinderblock for a chest and look like some steroid freak. No, he was the perfect amount of muscle- enough to show and look nice (_very nice _if you ask me) but not enough to avoid hugging him out of fear of being crushed. He wore a short-sleeved tan shirt, with cream colored shorts- holes and dirt stains everywhere. His dark brown shoes didn't look any better. He must be one of the new slaves my mother referred to earlier (not that that made me think of him any differently). My eyes traced back to his face. His blue eyes were his most astonishing feature. They were a breath-taking sky blue that reflected a kind and gentle soul. He had a nicely carved face, and his black hair spilled over his pale forehead in an adorable mess. Wow, he was some nice eye candy.

"Um… Miss? Are you okay?" He repeated the question.

I blushed. I had been so captivated by him that I forgot his question. My cheeks began to burn. I picked myself up from the floor before I answered, "I… I… Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine! I'm so sorry! Silly me, I have got to start watching where I'm going!" Then I blushed and looked away, embarrassed when I realized how fast I was talking. I avoided eye contact out of embarrassment and settled for locating my book. My eyes quickly found it by his feet. The stranger must have followed my gaze because as I began to reach for it, he bent down to pick it up for me. He bought it up to examine it, studying the book in his hands and reading over the title.

"Oh, are you into romance novels?" he asked softly, stretching his arm out to hand it back to me.

I took it. "Uh. Yeah I am… I find them quite… uh… interesting!" I mentally face-palmed. _What is wrong with me! Why can't I talk to this guy? I sound like a blubbering idiot! _

He simply gave me a warm smile, a slight blush forming on his cheeks, but he didn't break eye contact. "That's cool. My sister likes them too. I probably would but I'm not into the whole 'reading thing'," he explained. Then his face looked a little worried, afraid he had insulted my hobby. "Not that reading is a bad thing! I mean, it's cool that you read!" He quickly reassured me, his cheeks turning a brilliant shade of rose.

I felt my eyes widen and my own cheeks flush. _Is he nervous around me? Does he like me?_

Then I realized something. I didn't even get his name! Ok, I'll play it cool. "I believe we didn't get a proper introduction," I said, clearing my throat, trying to sound overly prim and proper to the point of ridiculousness as I stuck out my hand, a sly half-smile tugging at my mouth. "I'm Samantha Manson, but please, call me Sam."

He studied me for a second before his own expression turned into mock seriousness, a playful glint in his eyes. "Daniel Fenton, 'Danny' please, my lady," he responded while taking my hand and then collecting his body into an overly graceful bow. He then straightened and looked me in the eye, his lips slightly pursed, forming the most ridiculous expression. His overacting was priceless. I kept a straight face, trying to force back a giggle. We locked eyes, wearing our poker faces all too perfectly, but our expressions were just too priceless and we lost control.

We laughed until tears streaked down our faces and our abs began to hurt. While recovering, I realized I had fallen on the floor in the middle of my laughing fit. Danny stretched out his hand to help me up. Instinct made me question it, but as I stared into his eyes, so sweet and caring, all doubt receded and I realized I could trust him. I had never seen such genuine eyes like that on anyone before. I placed my hand in his and he gently pulled me up. I should've landed lightly on my feet, but the clumsy fool that I am, my ankle went sideways and I fell into his chest. I felt his arms wrap around my waist in an attempt to steady me, and my hands latched onto his broad shoulders. I looked up at him, our faces so close I could feel his warm breath. It felt so right to be in his embrace; I felt safe there, and even, dare I say it, loved.

We gazed into each other's eyes for what felt like a thousand years, but our perfect moment was ruined by my mother. Of course! Who else? "Daniel! What are you doing? I told you to trim those bushes an hour ago and I find you here, with my daughter in your arms and the bushes not even close to done! I hired you to work, not to flirt with my daughter, who, by the way, is out of your league!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Manson, I'll start on that right away," Danny replied, darting away from me, grabbing the clippers off the ground and proceeding with his work.

"Samantha, what, might I ask, where doing in the arms of the likes of _him?_" she demanded, sneering as she referred to Danny.

I felt my expression form into anger. She was such a b!tch sometimes I just wanted to tear her face off. "Well if you must know, _Mother,"_ I began through clenched teeth. "I fell and Danny here was a gentlemen and helped me up. Then I tripped on my feet and fell into him. It was all a simple misunderstanding." I swear she was so insensitive, but making Danny look good may help my case.

To my surprise, her look of distaste remained while she walked off, replying, "Well make sure it doesn't happen again. I won't have _my_ daughter hanging all over a filthy _slave boy, _accident or not._" _

At that, I felt my blood come to a boil. I was well beyond fed up with her snobby attitude toward people of a 'lower status'. What made her think she had the right to treat _anyone _with such disrespect? I pivoted on my heel, a fierce growl escaping my lips as I stormed after her. I was about to engage in a full-fledged screaming match when I felt a hand hold me back. My hand tightened into a fist, ready to blacken my restrainer's eye, but as I turned and gazed into those gentle sapphire irises, it fell back to my side.

"Sam, it's okay, don't worry about it," Danny said in a soothing tone.

I didn't want to be soothed; I wanted to chase after her and give her a piece of my mind, but I didn't. Sighing, I felt my body relax and my mind clear up somewhat. "But Danny, you didn't deserve that. You're a kind person and you should be treated with more respect, whatever your social status is," I replied, my voice having dropped to a more calm, sympathetic tone.

He looked into my eyes studying me for a second before firmly retorting, "Sam, its okay. I have been dealing with this most of my life; it doesn't effect me anymore. Insults just roll off me like water on a duck's back. It's fine. I promise." His serious countenance turned into a soft smile before he added, "But thank you for caring about me. It's been… Gosh, longer than I can even remember since someone has been so kind. Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said slowly, glad that someone finally appreciated me for once.

"Well, I guess you can go read-or whatever it was you were set out to do before those… ummm… accidental collisions," he suggested, a slight blush shading his cheeks as he struggled to finished his sentence.

_Oh gosh… He's so adorable! _"Umm… yeah, I guess I'll go do that now." I was reluctant to leave, but I didn't want to seem like a creepy stalker on the first day I meet the guy. "I guess I'll see you around, huh?"

"I hope so," a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his lips. I smiled in return and turned to head off, clutching my book close to my chest, my eyes on the ground, but my mind on Danny. He seemed like the perfect guy, and just on the first impression too. He was sweet, loving, handsome, and had a sense of humor. Then the memory of him holding me popped up into my mind's eye, making me sigh longingly.

_Whoa, Sam, back it up. What do you think you're doing? Just because he seems perfect, doesn't mean he is. He's a shallow stupid boy, just like all the rest of them! Don't allow yourself to fall for that! Don't allow yourself to get hurt... not again, _my mind warned me. As much as I wished otherwise, it was true. I mean, I haven't managed to find one guy who's actually real in all my seventeen years of existence. Men are only interested in money and a pretty face, and Danny was no different. It was all just an act. Well I won't fall for it. I can't allow my walls to fall down and leave myself vulnerable for another heartbreak. I had to forget about Danny Fenton.

I plopped down on the bench and began to read, hoping to distract myself without success. Although, come to think of it, using a LOVE story as a distraction from my current dilemma wasn't one of my best ideas. Giving up, I draped my body across the bench, the cool concrete against my stomach. I rested my cheek on my left hand, while the other alternated between stroking the luscious green grass and plucking out handfuls. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't drag my thoughts away from the boy with the sapphire eyes.

**A/N: And there ya go! Chapter 2! Yeah, Sam has trust issues when it comes to guys, and the background story on that will be explained in a later chapter. I'll try to update soon! :)**


End file.
